wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Illidan Stormrage
right|thumb|Fyrst Illidan Stormrage, Svikeren Illidan Stormrage, Svikeren, er tvillingbroren til Malfurion Stormrage. Ikke lenger en nattalv, men heller ikke helt demon, er Illidan nå leder for Illidari og er hersker over Outland, som han regjerer med jernhånd fra sitt Sorte Tempel. Illidan er en tidligere nattalv. Som hevdet av Maiev Shadowsong, er han nå "hverken demon eller nattalv, men noe mer". Han er tvillingbroren til Malfurion Stormrage, og var (er muligens fortsatt) forelsket i Tyrande Whisperwind. Han var en lovende trollbinder, men nøyaktige hva hans krefter idag er istand til å gjøre vet ingen, kanskje ikke engang ham selv. Hans ønske for makt og mestring av arcänus-magi har ledet ham til et antall forferdelige handlinger mot sitt eget folk og alle raser i Azeroth, fra å bli med Sargeras til å prøve å gjenskape Evighetenes Brønn. For sine handlinger ble han sperret inne i ti tusen år, inntil han ble frigjort av Tyranda Whisperwind for rundt et tiår siden. Illidan har kommet til å bli kalt Svikeren for sine handlinger mot nattalv-folket, og har nå kronet seg selv hersker over Outland. Hans våpen er The Twin Blades of Azzinoth, som han bruker med dødelig effektivitet. Han ble introdusert som en raidboss i det Sorte Tempel i 2,1-programfiksen. Biografi War of the Ancients Det må bli notert at den "forandrede historien", som ble et resultat av det tidsparadokset forårsaket da Krasus og Rhonin ble slynget tilbake i tid, er den offisielle Warcraft-sagaen Illidan (aka Svikeren), tvillingen til Malfurion, praktiserte magi og fulgte høyblodets lære og tradisjoner. I sin ungdom prøvde han å mestre druidenes krefter, som hans bror, men arcane magi kalte på ham i en måte naturens ikke gjorde. I motsetning til hans bror, ble Illidan født med gylne øyne, på den tiden et tegn på en stor skjebne - men dette indikerte egentlig medfødt druidisk potensial http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/encyclopedia/508.xml. Når Malfurion og Tyranda hadde funnet sitt kall, lette fortsatt Illidan etter sitt. Selv om han ikke var av høyblod selv, ble han den personlige trollbinderen til den militære lederen, og senere motstandsmannen, Ravencrest. Da Archimondes invasjon av Azeroth begynte og Azsharas forræderi ble kjent, overbeviste Malfurion Illidan til å forlate sin dronning. Illidan fulgte sin bror, men da Cenarius og dragene ble med i krigen, forsto Malfurion at deres fiender var altfor mektige til å falle i kamp. For å ende invasjonen planla han å ødelegge av Evighetenes Brønn. Ideen forferdet Illidan. Evighetenes Brønn var grunnlaget for hans magi - og antakelig alvenes udødelighet - tapet av den var en pris for stor for ham å betale. I tillegg ble det klart at han i økende grad beundret Den Brennende Legion, for han så en magisk renhet i deres kaotiske oppførsel. Hvor nattalvene strevde med å holde grunn, så Legionen ut til å vokse seg enda sterkere. Satyren Xavius så dette, og brukte muligheten til å plante mistenksomhet og sjalusi i Illidans tanker. Illidan hadde sterke følelser for Tyrande Whisperwind, en novise i månegudinnen Elunes orden. Illidan ønsket å imponere Tyrande så mye, at han hele tiden handlet uten å tenke, spesielt med magi; han skjønte aldri at det ikke var slike ting hun så etter i en ektefelle. For mens Illidan strevde med å vinne Tyrandes hjertet, forsto han ikke at kampen var over før den hadde begynt; Tyrande hadde valgt Malfurion nesten fra begynnelsen. Xavius plantet på magisk vis en tanke i Illidans hode, at his Malfurion døde, ville ikke Illidan ha en rival for Tyrandes kjærlighet. Tilslutt, synet av Tyrande i armene til broren Malfurion knuste hans siste forbindelse med forsvarerne. Illidan, med en ny plan spinnende i hodet, dro til Zin-Azshari. Der erklærte han sin allianse med Azshara og Mannoroth. Illidans plan var var å få tak i Drakesjelen, en utrolig mektig relikvie skapt av Neltharion, som hadde evnen til å lukke portalen som fraktet demonene til Kalimdor. Men for å sette denne planen ut i live, måtte Illidan skaffe seg større krefter. Illidan ble til slutt brakt foran Sargeras selv, som raskt oppdaget planen om å skaffe Drakesjelen for Legionen. Sargeras var fornøyd med planen, og gav Illidan en "gave" i bytte mot hans allianse med Legionen. Illidans øyene ble tatt ut, og erstattet av glødende kuler som tillot Illidan å se alle former for magi, og tatoveringer som dekket kroppen hans. Azshara ble fascinert av den "nye" Illidan, men fortsatte å være forsiktig, og sendte Kaptein Varo'then for å bli med Illidan i hans leting for Drakesjelen. Malfurion visste at Illidan ville advare sine nye venner raskt, og angrep straksEvighetenes Brønn for å beholde ihvertfall litt av overraskelsesmomentet. Azshara og hennes blodsbrødre var, takket være Illidans advarsel, mer enn forberedt, og hennes kaotiske magi rev Malfurions styrker til småbiter. Men det synet av Tyranda som falt i hendene til Azsharas folk, nå transformert til satyrer, som gav Malfurion styrken til en siste kamp. Illidan så raskt utfallet av duellen. Fort fort fyllet han syv magiske flasker med vannet fra Brønnen. Hva som deretter skjedde er uklart: I den opprinnelige tidslinjen ødelegges Evighetenes Brønn av Malfurion, men da historien ble forandret av Krasus og Rhonin, var det Illidans magi som var siste dråpen for den berømte brønnen. Allerede strukket til bristepunktet ble sprakk bunnen, glødende magma strømmet opp - og brønnen og store deler av kontinentet begynte å kollapse. Fra Brønnen steg så dråper av damp; den steg så høyt at da den magiske dampen endelig nådde atmosfæren ble den fraktet med vinder til alle verdens hjørner, noe som senere skulle vise seg å bli fatalt. Brønnens kollaps hindret da også Sargeras i å komme til Azeroth. Mens størstedelen av de andre nattalvene hadde trukket seg tilbake til fjellene, unnslapp derimot ikke Azshara og hennes gjenværende blodsbrødre. De ble stående på sin post mens landet rundt dem ble svelget av havet. Dypt nede på havbunnen ble de forandret til de hatefulle naga, slangelignende vesener som skulle vise seg viktige allierte for Illidan i senere tid. Etter det som senere ble kalt Den Store Splintringen, klarte også Illidan å karre seg til Mount Hyjal, hvor han fant en liten innsjø. Der tømte han tre av flaskene med vannet fra brønnen. De kaotiske energiene spredde seg til resten av innsjøen, og Evighetenes Brønn var født på ny. Illidans lykke ble derimot kortvarig, da Malfurion, Tyrande og resten av alvene oppdaget ham - og alle ble de forferdet over den udåd som var gjort. Ute av stand til å akseptere at hans bror hadde begått et slikt forræderi, prøvde Malfurion å forklare til Illidan feilene ved hans handlinger. Magien, insisterte han, var kaotisk av natur, og ville tilslutt bare bringe ødeleggelse så lenge den eksisterte. Illidan nektet å høre, og var så omtåket av Brønnens makt at broren virket som en uvitende tåpe. Hans bevarelse av Evighetenes Brønn, tenkte han, motbeviste hans forræderi under krigen. Han hadde egenhendig reddet kraften. Fremtidige generasjoner skulle kjenne magi. Alvenes lærdom skulle ikke forvitre. Mangelen på reaksjon rystet Malfurion, og han raste mot broren. Til sist forstod han at Illidans sinn for alltid var i magiens makt. Han beordret broren fenglset dypt under Hyjal, i et fengsel langt borte fra alt og alle. Til Tyrande innrømte han sin største frykt: Hvis Illidan noen sinne ble frigjort fra fengslet ville hans dumdristige bruk av magi tiltrekke demoner tilbake til Azeroth; Illidan var antagelig dens mektigste disippel som var igjen. Frigjørelsen Illidan satt innesperret i 10 000 år i sitt mørke fengsel. Califax, en vokter av naturen, og et kompani nattalver holdt konstant vakt over Svikeren. Frigjørelse kom uventet - og fra Tyrande, som overvant vaktene i håp om å bruke Illidan mot Legionen, som hadde returnert til Azeroth takket være Svøpen. Hans kjærlighet til Tyrande brant fortsatt etter millennier med isolasjon, så Illidan godtok å hjelpe. Han sverget å overvinne Legionen - og senere å forlate nattalvenes land for alltid. Malfurion mislikte Tyrandes avgjørelse, som syntes mordet på vaktene forferdelig og frigjørelsen av Illidan var en katastrofal feil. Frustrert over at broren var uforandret, og ivrig til å vise at demonene ikke hadde noe grep over ham, forlot Illidan Malfurion, og ledet en styrke nattalver inn i Felwood for å jakte ned Legionen. Mens han var i Felwood, møtte han Arthas, Lichekongens utvalgte, og de kjempet mot hverandre. Slosskjempene var like sterke. Illidan stoppet duellen og krevde å få vite hvorfor Arthas hadde lett etter ham. Arthas svarte åpent, og fortalte Illidan om Gul'dans skalle, den demoniske relikvien som hadde vansiret Felwood. Han forklarte at hvis skallen ble ødelagt ville ødeleggelsen av skogen stoppe. For å sørge for at Illidan ville ta agnet, sparte ikke Arthas noen detaljer om Skallens makt, og la til at hans mester visste om Illidans tørst for makt. Selv om Illidan ikke stolte på Arthas, søkte han skallen og dens krefter. En enorm port forsvarte Skallen, men Illidan og hans styrker kjempet voldsomt for å få tilgang til skallen. Enorm styrke fant han, men en desperasjon mye større enn kreftene kom til ham . Kampen om Skallen kom med en stor pris, og relikviens makt forandret ham. Omgjort til en demon, gjemte Illidan seg selv i blant skygger, fullstendig knuste han Tichondrius og hans styrker. Men de farligste øyeblikk kommer med seier. Tyrande og Malfurion merket den demoniske kraften i Illidan og snudde seg bort fra ham i forferdelse. Malfurion raste på nytt mot sin bror, overbevist om at Illidan hadde solgt sjelen sin for mer makt. Rasende, bannlyste Malfurion Illidan fra skogen. Følende at han selvoppofrelse var uønsket, mumlet Illidan "Så får det være slik... bror," og forlot nattalvenes land. Avtale med demoner Etter Legionens nederlag ble Illidan besøkt av Kil'jaeden, som, mens han åpent merket Illidans frem-og-tilbake-forhold til Legionen, tilbød ham en siste sjanse til å tjene dem. Han fortalte Illidan at han skulle søke etter Lichekongen, og ødelegge ham. Ner'zhul hadde vokst seg for mektig for Kil'jaeden å kontrollere, og Illidan skulle fjerne hans eksistens; i bytte mot mer makt og magiske krefter enn han kunne drømme om. Illidan ble videre gitt større krefter av demonen, som også gav ham Kil'jaedens Kule til å hjelpe ham i hans nye oppgave. Ved å absorbere Gul'dans magiske skalle, kom fikk også Illidan Gul'dans minner, og en plan tok form i hodet hans: men han ville trenge allierte, og så, heller enn å skaffe nye tjenere, bestemte han seg for å hente inn hjelp fra venner han allerede hadde. Illidan kalte Naga til overflaten. Naga, Azsharas gamle blodsbrødre, var ivrige til å hevne seg på nattalvene og de andre rasene som var blitt spart for Den Store Splintringens ødeleggelser. Azshara (det er umulig at så mange av hennes folk ble med Illidan uten hennes velsignelse) sendte hennes mektigste personlige tjener, Lady Vashj, for å lede de som etter hvert skulle bli kjent som "Illidans Naga." Men Illidan hadde fortatt den brysomme fangevokteren, Maiev Shadowsong, i hælene, ettersom hun hadde viljefast følgt etter ham over hele Kalimdor. Illidan dro såtil havnen Nendis med hans naga- og satyrtjenere ryddende opp bak ham. Når Vokteren kom til havnen, bordet Illidan en båt og satte seil, mens en gruppe naga var igjen og ødela de andre båtene for å knuse alle håp om å følge etter ham. Med naga svømmende ved siden av seg, kom Illidan til kysten av de Brukne Øyene - ruinene av Suramar (ironisk nok byen der Illidan vokste opp) som Gul'dan og hans tjenere hevet opp av havet tyve år tidligere, og hjemmet til Sargaras' katakomber. Konfrontasjon på Broken Isles Men, som det viste seg, hadde ikke Illidan klart oppgaven. Maiev og hennes voktere ankom øyene kort tid etter Illidan, og de to styrkene kjempet bittert utover det vannfylte område. Illidan nådde katakombene først, men Maiev var rask til å følge etter. Med Gul'dans kunnskap, dro Illidan raskt gjennom katakombene, og kom til kammeret som inneholdt Sargeras' øye og septer. Maiev kom rett etter at han og Vashj aktiverte den mektige relikvien og, som hevn for at hun hadde innesperret ham for ti tusen år, brukte Illidan Øyet til å få katakombene til å rase ned ned på henne og styrkene hennes, for så selv raskt unnslippe gjennom de undersjøiske passasjene brukt av naga. Selv om han drepte alle vokterne innenfor graven, unnslapp Maiev ved hjelp av sine magiske evner. På overflaten, kjempet Illidan og Maiev for kontroll mens Maievs løper dro for å skaffe forsterkninger fra fastlandet. Malfurion og Tyrande ankom øyene med forsterkninger akkurat idet Maievs leir var i ferd med bli knust. Da de slo tilbake, knakk Illidans forsvar sammen, men han og de fleste av soldatene hans stakk av før de ble påført et alvorlig nederlag. Tyranda fulgte dem ut av leiren, og Illidan fanget henne for å beskytte seg selv, og advarte henne om å ikke å angripe. Han flyktet over havet nok en gang. Under denne kampen, avslørte Tyrande endelig hvorfor hun hadde avvist Illidan: for oppsatt på hans økende magiske og politiske makt, hadde han glemt sin indre styrke. Malfurion, til tross for sin økende makt, holdt fast på denne styrken i seg selv. Med denne kunnskapen, fikk endelig Illidan endelig kontroll over følelsene sine. Illidan landet på kysten av Lordaeron, og dro raskt gjennom Sølvgranskogene for å komme til Dalaran, hvor Illidan begynte å bruke Eye of Sargeras til å smelte bre-isen som omgav Lichekongens fort og dermed ødelegge Icecrown og Kongens Trone, men ble avbrutt av Maiev og Malfurion, og besvergelsen feilet. Malfurion hadde følt Illidans formel rive landet i stykker og konkludert at han var en fare for verden og måtte bli stoppet. Illidan var fanget av druiden, og kalte Malfurion en tåpe ettersom han prøvde å drepe Lichekongen, deres felles fiende. Malfurion var rasende på Illidan for å ha forårsaket døden til Tyrande, som hadde blitt, ifølge Maiev, drept. Illidan ble knust ved tanken på at kvinnen han elsket var død , men Prins Kael'thas, natt alvenes nyeste allierte, tenkte at det kanskje var litt tidlig å anta at hun var død. Kael'thas forklarte at Tyrande ikke hadde blitt "revet istykker" av vandøde, som Maiev hadde fortalt Malfurion, men hadde istedet falt i elven og blitt dratt vekk med strømmen. Malfurion arresterte øyeblikkelig Maiev og satte ut for å lete etter Tyrande. Illidan bad om å få lov til å hjelpe broren i å finne den elskede prestinnen. Illidan og hans personlige naga (Lady Vashj var tilfeldigvis ikke til stede når hennes mester reddet rivalen hennes) fant Tyranda under angrep av en massiv vandød styrke - tydeligvis hadde hun allerede slaktet hundrevis av vandøde allerede. Illidan og hans naga kjempet seg gjennom de vandøde til de nådde henne. Tyrande ble forbløffet over Illidans hjelp, og når han leverte henne til Malfurion, var hun målløs. Malfurion fortalte Illidan at han var fri til å gå på betingelsen at han aldri ville true nattalvene igjen. Illidan, som ønsket å avslutte konflikten med broren og aldri hadde ønsket konflikt med Tyrande, godtok. Flukten til Utgard Etter at Malfurion lot ham gå, skapte Illidan en portal til Utgard og flyktet med en gang, fulgt av Maiev. Nå som han hadde feilet i å drepe Ner'zhul, visste han at Kil'jaedens vrede ikke ville spare ham, så han ønsket en verden hvor han kunne være uforstyrret. Utgard, ruinene av Draenor, var akkurat et slikt sted. Illidan ble jaktet ned gjennom hele den ødelagte verdenen til han ble fanget av Maiev og vokterne, og sperret inne, denne gangen i et bur, men ble reddet av Kael og Vashj. Illidan aksepterte hjelpen til blodalvene, og gjorde Kael til sin nestkommanderende. Sin'dorei, kombinert med naga, ville spille en nøkkelrolle i planene hans. Illidan fortatte med sin egentlige plan - å rense Utgard for demoner, slikt at han kunne vri seg unna Kil'jaedens grep. For å gjøre dette, beleiret de Det Sore Tempel som da var kontrolert av Magtheridon, Pitlorden som hadde tatt kontroll over Utgard. Før de kunne gjøre dette, stengte Illidan systematisk de portalene som sendte en konstant strøm av forsterkninger. Til slutt lyktes de. Når de nærmet seg Det Sorte Tempel, ble Illidan møtt av Akama, lederen av en gruppe vansirede, som allierte seg med Illidan. Akamas draenei følte at de stod i gjeld til Illidan og hans hær for å hjelpe dem i deres kamp mot felorkene til Magtheridon, som hadde beleiret landsbyen med hensikten å slakte alle. De beleiret Det Sorte Tempel og ødela Magtheridons forsvar, og deretter møtte Illidan Pitlorden i kamp selv. Magtheridon merket at Illidan hadde store krefter, og spurte om Legionen hadde sendt ham som en test. Illidan lo, og sa at han ikke var en test, men en erstatning, og beseiret Magtheridon. Det er nylig blitt kjent at Magtheridon lever fortsatt, fengslet av Illidan under Skjærsildens Citadell, og holdt på plass av Felork fangevokter Keli'dan "Knuseren". Marsj mot Icecrown Mens Illidan kommanderte styrkene i Utgard under et nytt banner, kom en storm av ild og røk utenfor Det Sorte Tempel, og Kil'jaeden dukket opp i hele hans forferdelige skue. Rasende på Illidan for hans tåpelige forsøk på å unnslippe hans vrede, beordret Kil'jaeden Illidan, utstyrt med hans nye soldater, til å dra til Icecrown og ødelegge Lichekongen, i et siste forsøk på å blidgjøre demonene han hadde gitt seg selv til. Illidan, Vashj, og Kael invanderte Northrend og kjempet mot Anub'arak og Lichekongens styrker mens de dro gjennom sneen, mot Icecrown-breen. Men Ner'zhul, vitende at han ville bli drept om han ikke gjorde noe, kallet Arthas Menthil til Northrend, for å fullføre planen han hadde satt i gang for mange måneder siden. Endelig ankom Illidans styrker Icecrown, immens gravet Arthas og Anub'arak seg ut av Azjol-Nerub, og de to kjempet en titansk kamp mens de prøvde å ta kontroll over de fire magiske obeliskene som omringet breen. Etter timer med kamp, og kontroll gående frem og tilbake mellom de to fiendene, aktiverte Arthas alle obeliskene, og dørene til Lichekongens slott ble åpnet. Men Illidan var ikke ferdig ennå. Ved breens fot møttes de to krigerne i tvekamp. Etter noen intense minutter med slag og parering klarte dog Arthas å overkomme Illidans forsvar og stakk ham ned. Illidan Stormrage falt ned i sneen, død, eller slik så det hvertfall ut. Han var hardt såret, men ikke drept. Etter at det ble klart for Vashj og Kael at de ikke kunne ødelegge Frozen Throne, tok de retrett, etter hvert tilbake til Utgard, og tok Illidan med seg. Notér at animasjonenscenen mellom Illidan og Arthas skulle egentlig være en video-filmatisering, men tidsfrister tvang scenen til å være inne i spillet. Utviklerene fortalte at deres største anger med dette var at mange antok Illidan døde, mens i videoen ville det vist at Illidan overlevde til å se Arthas' transformasjon. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade :For informasjon om hvordan å beseire Illidan Stormrage i World of Warcraft, se Illidan Stormrage (tactics). Ifølge manualen inkludert i Burning Crusade-utvidelsen, vet Illidan at Kil'jaeden ikke har glemt hans feil i å ødelegge Lichekongen. Det står at han forventer en offensiv fra Legionen og "forbereder seg mot den." I spillet blir det avslørt at en av måtene Illidan forbereder seg på er ved å lage flere fel-orker til å kjempe for ham, ved å bruke blodet fra den innesperrede Magtheridon. Det står også at hans tjenere sørger for å holde portalene til Outland igjen mens han styrker makten sin. Det viser at Horden og Alliancen ønsker å bruke portalene på grunn av Utgard strategiske viktighet. For en eller annen grunn (eller kanskje ingen grunn) kriger Illidan mot Shattrath By, istedenfor å alliere seg med dem mot deres felles fiende: Den Brennende Legion. Kael'thas Sunstrider ledet det første angrepet, enten med ordre fra Illidan eller med Illidans tillatelse. Hvis målet var å styrke Illidans posisjon i Outland hadde det den motsatte effekten, siden det uprovoserte angrepet fikk et stort antall blodalver til å desertere fra Kael'thas og bli med styrkene til Naaruen i Shattrath som Scryers. Etter dette lanserte Shattrath et motangrep, og de to sidene kjemper den dag i dag. Battle of the Crimson Watch I begynnelsen av gruppe-oppdraget "Battle of the Crimson Watch", roper Illidan ut til spillerne: :Hva slags tåper står foran Illidan Stormrage? Soldater, ødelegg disse insektene! Bølger med demoner og blodalver angriper gruppen, og spillerne må beseire hver bølge, og slåss til slutt med Torloth den fantastiske. Etter at Torloth faller, roper Illidan til spilleren som gav dødsstøtet, og utfordrer ham til å komme til Det Sorte Tempel og slåss mot Illidan selv: :Så du har beseiret Crimson Seglet? Ønsker du å utfordre mitt herredømme? Ikke engang Arthas kunne beseire meg, dog våger du å ha slike tanker? Da sier jeg til deg, kom! Kom ! Det Sorte Tempel venter... Dette viser at Illidan har mistet seg til galskapen etter hans tap mot over Arthas, men tror det ikke selv; på den annen siden overlevde Illidan teknisk sett møtet, og hvis "beseire" for Illidan er definert som døden, så klarte ikke Arthas å beseire ham. Slik logikk er ofte brukt av Illidan, spessielt brukt for å forsvare sine handlinger til andre. Involvert i Netherwing-oppdraget Det siste oppdraget av den lange rekken for å nå exalted med Netherwing kalles Lord Illidan Stormrage - det involverer å snakke med et hologram av Illidan selv, som forfremmer spilleren (forkledd som en felork) til Høylord av Dragonmaw-klanen. Etter å ha fullført møtet med Illidan, drar spilleren til den nedre byen i Shattrath, hvor de vil motta en av seks Netherwing-draker som deres nye ridedyr. Det Sorte Tempels Mester Hovedartikkel: Illidan Stormrage (tactikk) Agenter fra både Alliancen og Horden har blitt beordret til å infiltrere Det Sorte Tempel og eliminere Illidan. Akama og hans "medhjelper", Maiev Shadowsong, er hemmelig involvert i operasjonen.